1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sporting and fishing equipment and, more specifically, to traps for the capture of crustaceans, particularly crabs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present state of the art crab traps are expensive, difficult to use and difficult to place and locate. Existing crab traps often allow captured crabs to escape.